Qidditch Pitch Midnight Rendezvous
by MysticLillies
Summary: HPDM. Harry and Draco meet on the quidditch pitch at midnight for some sugar. PWP Slash, warnings inside.


**Hello once again, Mystic Lillies here! I've had a number of requests for a continuation/more smut, so here it is.  
Yes, this is pretty much just smut (i.e. SMUT, nothing more, nothing less)  
I'm warning you right now, this is homoerotica, slash, gay sex, RATED M. If you don't like it, don't read, I suggest the younger audience doesn't read this. Plain and simple.  
Those who do want to, and feel they are of the mature audience, go ahead!  
That being said, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING**

**Thank you.**

**Quidditch Pitch; Midnight Rendezvous**

It was dark by the time everyone was asleep, and Harry waited until he could hear the snores of each boy he shared the dorm with. Ron's nearly drowned out the Neville's softer, nearly inaudible snores, but they were there. Slowly, Harry sat up, wincing slightly as the bed creaked under his weight. He tossed the covers to the side before getting out, and placing pillows where he lay just before.

Quietly, the teen pulled a large sweater over his form while reaching for his broom, tucked carefully under his bed. From his trunk he took his invincibility cloak. Just in case.

Harry stepped up to the small window he barely fit through now a days, and thanked Hogwarts his bed was closest to window. Chilly Autumn air swirled about, picking up a few chocolate frog cards before it died down. Not one of the raven's sleeping dorm mates stirred.

Gingerly, Harry tugged his sleeping pants up, and tucked himself onto his broom, kneeling now, on the window's sill. He waited until all wind died, before jumping out into the night air. As the teen hovered, he tied the invisibility cloak around his shoulders like a cape, so he could get a better grip on his Firebolt. With haste, Harry flew away from the school, and over to quidditch pitch, landing just outside.

He left his broom leaning against one of the stands before gathering the cloak from his shoulders and pulling it over his head. With the growthspurt he gained over the summer, Harry now had to hunch down slightly, and the cloak was by no means small. It did cover three eleven year olds out after curfew.

Even so, at sixteen, Harry had the impressive height of six foot.

"Your footsteps in the grass." a voice said from his right.

The cloak was tossed off, and Harry had his arms full of a blonde Slytherin. A needy Slytherin apparently.

Harry had not even a second before he was pinned down a slightly smaller Draco Malfoy, who was now grinding down on the boy-who-lived.

Harry was divested of his sweater before the tables turned, and it was now him who pinned Draco.

A soft tongue lapped at freezing skin, teasing and nipping, at the skin on the paler teens chest. He dragged the other into a heated kiss with all tongue, moving the organ into the blondes mouth, before sucking the other into his.

All the while, he ground down on the poor Slytherin, who whined openly into his lovers kiss. Draco tried moving his hips away, both wanting the friction, and becoming overwhelmed by it.

His hands were twitching, and he gasped, breaking the kiss as his blonde head rolled back on the fresh, green grass, mussing it up further.

Harry had his hands in it, and roughly pulled and Draco mewled, arching his back, and baring his neck obligingly.

Lips sucked, and teeth nipped, marking that pale, creamy skin.

Harry found a leg between his thighs, moving against him, and he pushed back, arms no longer pinning Draco's but running down his sides, tweaking nipples and pushing at his skin, hard enough in some places to bruise. Draco didn't seem to notice the bind was gone, till he jerked, hands flying to Harry's hair, as he pressed knee up, sliding the other leg around the Gryffindor's waist.

There was a groan of appreciation, from Harry who pushed his face to a wet spot in Draco's pants, lapping at the moist fabric, and also the now soft member hidden in the cloth.

:"Harry," Draco groaned. The golden boy was forever horny, and wouldn't come till Draco himself came the second time. The thought had him springing back to life.

By the hair, the blonde, dragged his lover up to a kiss, still pushing his leg up, and letting Harry get off on it.

"Fuck me now, or I'll spell you a cock ring, and never take it off." the Slytherin growled.

The only reply he go was, "Kinky," and a wink, before his pants were magicked off, and his hand were again being held above his head.

Apparently, Harry was rather impatient, and took his lover's words to heart, and instead of preparing Draco with care he normally would, all fingers and tongue, till he was good and ready, he used a convenient little thing called magic, to do the work.

Draco felt himself stretched minimally and lubed before his legs were pushed to his chest, and he was penetrated deeply by his lover's cock. He was given no time to adjust before Harry pulled out and drove back in, immediately striking his prostate gland and making him scream his pleasure to the midnight moon. It happened over and over, quickly, before Harry changed the position, setting Draco on his side, and pulling his thighs further apart, letting himself drive deeper, and increase the pleasure of his love.

Soon Harry felt the pressure growing in his abdomen, and he grabbed for Draco's prick, pulling and tugging, while now rolling his hips, and pressing against that little gland deep inside.

Draco went over the edge, and pulled Harry with him, who withdrew quickly before he released, covering both of their thighs.

The cool night air rushed over their hot bodies, forgotten in the haze of pleasure moments ago.

Harry covered them with the cloak, and gathered Draco up in arms.

They were content to lie there momentarily, watching the stars from beneath the shimmer of the invisibility cloak.

**End**


End file.
